


Wedding Bells

by plumtrees



Series: Light-Hearted One-Shots [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumtrees/pseuds/plumtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planning your wedding is, quite possibly, the most stressful time for a couple, but Kagami and Kuroko’s wedding planners have them covered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by THIS wedding set-up (huhu I always love weddings with bright, unorthodox color combos) http://www.weddingsonthefrenchriviera.com/your-wedding-decoration/red-and-blue-wedding-decoration/

“It looks,” Kagami started, “exactly like all the other suits you tried out.”

Kise’s cheek puffed out irritably. He probably thought it made him look cute. Kagami just thought it made him look like a fish. “Kagamicchi has absolutely no taste in clothing,”

“You expected anything else? The guy has nothing but black shirts in his wardrobe.” Aomine, ever-so-helpful, said from his spot on the sofa. Momoi, _ever-so-helpful_ , whacked him over the head with the sheet of cardstock she was holding. Nigou barked as if to cheer her on. Good dog.

“I think this suit would be best for you, Kurokocchi.” Kise commented—recovering fairly quickly and focusing instead on Kuroko, as he was prone to do—tugging Kuroko over to the full-length mirror he had somehow dragged in. “We can just spiff it up by adding an aqua handkerchief that matches with your tie.”

“Thank you, Kise-kun, but isn’t this suit a little too expensive?” Kuroko asked, slightly apprehensive. Kagami caught sight of the price tag hanging from Kuroko’s neck and tried not to balk at the sheer number of zeroes.

“Don’t worry about it, Kurokocchi. I’ve modeled for this clothing company tons of times. With a little charm, I can get them to lend it to you free of charge!”

“Kise-kun you’re amazing,” Kuroko praised, no sign of any of his usual dry sarcasm, and Kise practically glowed at the words, latching onto Kuroko with a squeal. 

Kagami was getting ready to rescue his fiancé when Akashi walked in, a velvet box in his palm.

“Tetsuya, Taiga, would you mind trying these on?” He said, before lifting the lid of the box to reveal the wedding rings he had his family jeweler commission. Kagami felt his heart rate quicken at the sight of them.

The rings were simple: white gold with only their names engraved along the inside. Kagami thought they were perfect. He resisted the urge to offer to put Kuroko’s on for him. He wasn’t particularly superstitious, but he’d rather not take any chances.

“They fit perfectly, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said, after he shook his hand vigorously just to test if the ring would come loose, smiling when it didn’t. He did the same, satisfied when it remained immobile on his finger.

Akashi gave a proud smile of his own and held out the box for Kuroko to deposit the rings. “Very well. Since I am to be the ring-bearer for your ceremony, I trust you won’t mind if I be entrusted with their safe-keeping until the day of your wedding?”

“Not at all.”

Kagami wandered off to the kitchen, letting Kuroko deal with this Akashi—he could never get along with the gold-eyed one, no matter how hard he tried—but found his path blocked by a six-foot-something—Murasakibara did not stop growing after high school, and Kagami had long since stopped attempting to keep track of his height—monstrosity with a lollipop hanging out of its mouth.

“Kaga-chin, how’s this?” Murasakibara asked, holding out a rough, colored sketch of a three-tiered wedding cake. “The lowest layer will be red velvet cake. The two layers on top are vanilla cakes.” He explained, pointing at the layers in question. 

Kagami squinted at the drawing. As far as he was concerned he didn’t really care about what the cake _looked_ like, so long as it tasted good, and since it was Murasakibara making their wedding cake, he was pretty much sold. The guy could make it look like a basketball for all he cared.

“Looks great,” he said simply. Generic, safe. Best not to piss off the guy in charge of the food for his wedding, “but why not just make the lowest layer a mock cake so that you don’t have to make three cakes?”

Murasakibara blinked at him, expression blank. “Mock cake?”

“You know, just Styrofoam covered in fondant?”

Murasakibara glared down at him venomously. Kagami was terribly reminded of his first Winter Cup.

Well, so much for not pissing off the guy in charge of the food for his wedding.

Himuro jumped in just at that moment to shove his smartphone in his face, unknowingly—or knowingly, who knows—saving his ass. “Taiga! We figured the party favors to the guests can just be cupcakes. Like what we did for my wedding.”

Kagami retreated just far enough so that he could see a photo of cupcakes from what seemed like a 4th of July celebration, frosted with pastel blue and firetruck red frosting. “Won’t that be too much work for you guys? I mean, you’ll be handling the catering too.”

“We can close shop the day before your wedding so we can focus on preparing. Right, Atsushi?” Himuro smiled sweetly up at Murasakibara, who paused at glaring holes into Kagami's head to give Himuro a fond look.

“Are you sure? Tatsuya you really don’t hav––”

“Shush, it’s my little brother’s wedding. Now, let’s talk about the menu.”

On the other side of the room, Kuroko sat down next to Akashi, who had gone back to hand-painting the names of the recipients of the invitations. Nigou barked excitedly and moved from Aomine's side to set his fluffy head on Tetsuya's lap. Momoi was energetically making suggestions in between cutting up the invites and slipping them in their envelopes.

“Tetsu-kun! Do you wanna hold a bouquet when you walk down the aisle?”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary, Momoi-san.”

“Hey! Are you _sure_ you’re inviting Kirisaki Daiichi,” Aomine interrupted, pulling up the guest list and practically poking a hole into it, aggressively pointing at a certain name, “and Haizaki?!”

“Aomine-kun, that was high school, they’re actually okay now.” Kuroko tried to convince, but Aomine wasn’t even listening.

“These assholes can sit near the windows. With some luck the sun can fry their brains before the reception ends. Haizaki can sit beside the trashcan.”

“Aomine-kun, please.”

“Why not just sit him in the same table as Nijimura-san?” Akashi contributed from beside him. Kuroko whirled around to stare at him with wide eyes.

There was a thoughtful pause from Aomine. “Now that’s an idea.”

Kuroko sent Momoi a beseeching look, and she lifted an arm to whack Aomine over the head, gestured for Kuroko to duck, then nailed _Akashi_ over the head too.

“We’re here to plan Tetsu-kun’s wedding, not settle old conflicts from high school. Jeez, you two.”

Kuroko swore then and there that he would marry Momoi just for that. She winked at him and he mouthed a thanks while Aomine and Akashi were still hunched over in shock (and pain, most likely). He moved over to the kitchen island, where Hyuuga, Riko, Takao, and Midorima crowded around a diorama of the church and the reception hall.

“I think the napkins should be folded into a standing fan.”

“The triple-pocket is practical,” Midorima explained, glaring down at Takao, “you can slip the utensils into the pockets and set them on top of the plates.”

“But it’s boooooring,” Takao whined, then turned to where Kuroko was standing. “Back me up here, Kuroko, you have veto power as the groom.”

The rest of the group jumped but at least they didn’t yell—they grew out of that two years ago. Kuroko looked over the napkins in front of Midorima, each folded into a different shape.

His eyes paused at a napkin folded in the shape of a heart, and his lips curved into a small smile.

Takao, ever the sharp one, gave a short laugh and shrugged. “Pretty cliché, but then again you always were a romantic.”

Kuroko turned to the rest of the table and bowed deeply, causing another round of surprised jumps, including Takao this time. “Thank you, Hyuuga-san, Aida-san, Takao-kun, Midorima-kun. I really appreciate all your efforts.”

Riko smacked his shoulder, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “We’ve been waiting since _high school_ for you two to get hitched, damn straight we’ll make sure it’s a perfect wedding.”

“Still so formal.” Hyuuga chided. “You better start calling us by our first names soon,”

“Speaking of, are you taking Kagami’s surname?” Midorima asked.

“We haven’t really discussed that part yet, but I personally wouldn’t mind.”

“You don’t have to,“ Kagami piped up from the kitchen counter. Murasakibara and Himuro were having a rather heated discussion behind him, which probably explained how he managed to get away, “it wouldn’t be fair if you’re the only one who has to go through the hassle of having all your official documents changed. We could do a hyphen kinda deal.”

Kuroko smiled. “Alright, if you say so, Taiga.”

“Jeez, they’re already a married couple. If anything, this is just a formality.” Takao said, in between snickers. “Hey Shin-chan, when are _we_ getting married?”

“Once I finish my residency.” Midorima answered, not even looking up from the instruction pamphlet on _How to Fold a Napkin into a Heart_.

“Wait. _Seriously_?!”

Kagami’s eyes slid over to Kuroko, who was already looking up at him, a mischievous smile on his face.

“Looks like I’ll be needing that bouquet after all.” 

“Kagamicchi,” Kise yelled from Kagami’s bedroom, “your turn!”

“Fuck.”

-

After the well-meaning but extremely rowdy group of wedding planners had been herded out of Kagami’s apartment, Kuroko and Kagami found themselves slumped against each other on the sofa, stationary items and completed invitations stacked in neat piles on the table in front of them. Nigou looked up at them from the floor, tail wagging weakly.

Kagami eyed the date on one of the invitations, painted in Akashi's impeccable calligraphy. With less than two months to go, everyone had been dropping by almost everyday to prepare everything that needed preparing, and while Kagami wasn't too averse to the company, he still wasn't too fond of the fact that he and Kuroko hardly ever had the place to themselves, and whenever they did, both were usually too beat to do much of anything else.

Kuroko angled his head to look up at him with tired eyes and Kagami spared him a smile, reaching out to tuck his fringe away from his face. “Do you regret accepting their help now?”

Kuroko smiled and shook his head. “I’m actually really thankful. Without them, I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

Kagami nodded, but sighed heavily. “Still, I don't get why do we have to fold napkins, I mean what’s the point? And Tatsuya and Murasakibara had a fight about how much vegetables the menu should have, and I don’t understand why Kise tried to make me try on twelve suits, they all looked the _same_. Fuck I care if one suit is jet black or charcoal black.”

“Having second thoughts?”

“Of course not!” Kagami quickly assured, panic subsiding when he caught sight of the teasing glint Kuroko’s eyes. “When I asked you to marry me, it was kind of an obvious step at that point. I knew that I didn’t want anyone else.”

“You could spend your life with me even without getting married.”

Kagami stared down at the man situated between his legs. Kuroko stared at him, expression blank and guarded. Kagami knew that Kuroko getting all philosophical about marriage was just his own _yes I’m as nervous about this as you are I just want to know that you’re 100% serious about this_ and he reached out to pull him against his chest, smoothing down the soft blue hair.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want it to be official. I want the world to recognize that I’m yours and you’re mine, same surname, joint bank accounts, tax deductions, benefits, the works.” 

Kuroko exhaled, and it sounded suspiciously like a sigh of relief. Kagami turned to kiss the spot right under his ear, and linked their fingers together. “I love you, Tetsuya.” 

Kagami drew back to look Kuroko in the eye and smiled when he saw his face. He knew that expression, it was the very same one Kuroko wore when he got down on one knee and asked him to marry him. He leaned close to bump their foreheads together, breaths mingling in the space between, drawing a giggle from Kuroko.

“I love you too, Taiga.” Kuroko responded, finally, in the same tone he used when he said _Yes, I will. Of course I will._ and when Kagami swooped in to kiss him, he pictured those lips forming around the words _I do._ and smiled so wide that his jaw hurt.

The moment was ruined by Nigou whimpering and pawing at their legs. Kuroko pulled away from him apologetically and said something or another about ten minutes. Kagami let him go without complaint.

They had the rest of their lives ahead of them, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> During the reception, Aomine and Himuro teamed up to give the most embarrassing best man (men) speech ever, Kirisaki Daiichi ended up getting a pretty good table, Nijimura and Haizaki willingly sat together, and Kuroko Ignite-Pass-Kai'd his bouquet straight into Takao's hands.
> 
> And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
